


Untitled

by tailoredshirt



Series: Made my heart come all undone [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which one of you is the father?"</p><p>[Missing scene from "Made my heart come all undone," in which Kono is pregnant. It is not necessary to have read that fic first.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Title:** Untitled  
 **Pairing/characters:** Danny/Kono, Steve  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for talk of sex  
 **Word count:** 275  
 **A/N:** Tiny missing scene from [Made my heart come all undone](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/208327.html), although it's not necessary to have read that one first. Thanks to for glancing at it! ♥

*****

Kono, Danny, and Steve are coming back to headquarters one afternoon after making a sandwich run. Kono is nearly eight months pregnant, her belly large and round under her sleeveless t-shirt. They step into an elevator and are joined by a woman wearing a business suit and a visitor's badge. The woman keeps looking over at Kono and smiling.

"You're absolutely glowing," the woman tells her after a moment. "When are you due?"

Kono smiles politely. "Next month."

"Oh, that's wonderful." She glances between Steve and Danny. "Which one of you is the father?"

Danny opens his mouth to stake the claim, but before he can say anything Kono says, "Gosh, I don't even know. I was _so_ drunk that night." She looks over at Steve. "Do you remember?"

Steve shakes his head. "I mean, it could be either of us. I think we both..."

The woman looks horrified. When the elevator doors open, she gets off as quickly as possible and doesn't look behind her.

"I mean, I remember both of you were inside of me at one time," Kono muses as the doors close. "I just can't remember which of you came in through the back door."

"Actually, I think that might have been me," says Steve.

"Oh, really?" Kono looks over at Danny. "The baby's probably yours then."

Danny just looks at them. "Are you two done?"

Kono looks up at Steve. "Are we?"

Steve considers this for a second then nods. "Yeah, I think I'm done."

"I need new friends," says Danny, stepping out of the elevator.


End file.
